Melancholy of Kimi Ringo
by Milley02
Summary: Just under average height, Kimi is the shortest member of the S.O.S. Brigade & is often described by Kyon as a 'sleepy, angry dwarf'. She's also got a crush on an esper & a strange friendship with 'robot' girl. & how did this all begin you wonder...?AU
1. Another New Kid? Welcome to SOS Brigade!

**Hey everyone! I know I haven't posted anything on my Bleach story in forever, I just got a little stuck with my plans for part 2 after reading a review that made me realize that the Yuuki I was writing about was quickly evolving into a Mary Sue! Anyways, I got a little writer's block on that front and amid study for Exams, I rolled out this little story as a creative un-blocker!**

**Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi and it's characters. Except for Kimi, she's mine.  
**

* * *

_Chapter 1 - Another New Kid? Welcome to the S.O.S. Brigade!  
_

* * *

~Kyon POV~

As usual, I had hiked my way up the ridiculously steep hill to school and plopped down into my chair with a sigh.

"Hey, Kyon! Have you heard about the new transfer student?", Taniguchi pipped as he turned around to face me, grinning.

My sigh turned into a groan immediately as my posture slumped and I began sinking into my chair.

A new student so early in the year - and so soon after Koizumi's transfer and immediate induction into the club - could only mean one thing for me.

Haruhi getting crazy excited and kidnapping the new student to become a member of the club.

I groaned louder as the familiar stamping of a running footsteps sounded in the hallway.

Taniguchi grinned wider,"I heard it was a girl named-".

His sentence was cut off as the one and only Haruhi Suzumiya slammed open the classroom door and dashed across the room, landing in her seat at a dead run.

"Kyon! Did you hear?", she started excitedly.

So much for 'good morning'.

"Good morning to you too, Haruhi", I grumbled back.

"What was that?", Haruhi asked, looking up curiously from her school bag as she searched for something.

Thanks for listening, Haruhi.

"Nothing. What were you saying about the new transfer student?", I asked boredly.

"Transfer student?", she asked, looking confused for a second, then she jumped up out of her chair, slamming her hands on the desk as a new excitment overtook her,"there's a new transfer student?".

Crap. She actually didn't know.

I started to sweat at the new doom I'd just brought down on the poor, apparantly female, new transfer student.

Wait. Then what was she talking about before?

"How didn't I know about this?", she went on, apparantly not noticing the fact that I hadn't answered her question as she continued.

I sighed heavily.

This is going to be a long day.

Ignoring Haruhi - which we all know is not a smart thing to do - I turned to the front of the class as it was about to start.

"Kyon! Hey, Kyon!", Haruhi started, hissing at the back of my head.

Shut up! I don't want to get detention because of you!

Because if I do, then YOU will kill me for not showing up to the club!

"Class is starting!", I hissed, but the reason didn't seem enough to placate her.

"Kyon!", she hissed back viciously as she poked the back of my neck with a ruler.

"Suzumiya!", snapped the teacher, and the girl slumped back in her seat, silent for now.

If you're listening up there, thank you god!

* * *

~Later that afternoon~Still Kyon POV~

Haruhi slammed open the club room door and I, no longer phased by her loud and sudden appearances - was idly wondering when the door would break under her strain, when I noticed she was pulling a short someone along behind her, still chatting excitedly to said short person and so had yet to say hi to any of us.

Not that she ever does.

"Hi everyone! Annoucement!", Haruhi called cheerfully as she strided into the room, dragging the short someone we didn't know behind her as I  
watched warily, Koizumi looked up, smiling creepily as usual, Nagato moved only her eyes, flickering them once between her book to Haruhi, Haruhi's new victim, then back to her book, and Asahina momentarily stopped making tea in her maid's costume to pay attention.

Oh, crap.

Haruhi, meanwhile, grinned as she began introductions.

And that's when I realized.

Oh, god.

"This is Kimi Ringo! She's the newest edition to the S.O.S. Brigade!", she announced enthusiastically, jerking the short girl infront of her so we could see her.

As I mentioned before, she's short, probably the shortest person in her our year. She has long black hair and chocolate-brown eyes that somehow  
manage to put out a look that says she's both annoyed and bored at the same time.

Haruhi quickly introduced everyone, calling their nicknames and pointing them out, then she dashed from room, apparantly just remembering  
something important.

And she's the new girl.

God, I take it back.

* * *

_End Chapter_

* * *

**Remember to review!**

**Signed, Milley02**


	2. Kimi Ringo, the New Girl!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi and it's characters. Except for Kimi, she's mine.  
**

**

* * *

**_Chapter 2 - Kimi Ringo! The New Girl_

* * *

~Earlier that morning~Kimi Ringo POV~  
It's my first day of school and I already don't want to be within 50 kilometres of the school campus.

The moment I stepped into the classroom, 20-odd pairs of eyes fixed themselves on me and just refused to turn away.

I decided that introducing myself in as few words as possible would be the best option. I mean nothing's less interesting than a bored-looking girl with nothing to say, right?

Wrong.

I think I may have just created myself a 'mysterious new girl' persona.

Great.

Please note my sarcasm.

The teacher sat me in a seat in the back row, one row over from the window, and as soon as I sat down, all the eyes in the room turned back to the front - although that didn't stop them whispering about me and beginnings of the apparant rumors about why I'd changed schools, but I didn't really care.

It was just the staring that annoyed me.

Then I felt it. A single gaze still looking at me from the left, burning into the side of my head.

I turned my head to say hi to my new classmate, as I'd seen them do in mangas, but I found the words getting caught in my throat as my gaze met her's.

She was... STARING. Really hard. But in an intensely excited, over-joyed way, that-. Well, honestly? Kinda scared me.

I managed to stutter out a 'hi' and she returned the gesture with a grin and a 'hi!' in an excited whisper.

I barely registered the long-suffering sigh that escaped the tall boy sitting infront of her as I turned my gaze back to the front of the classroom and tried to pay attention to the teacher.

But honestly, I didn't know what she was so excited about, and I was even more confused when the bell for first break rang and the girl leapt out of her chair and dragged me from the room, running at full pelt.

I almost tripped over several times, before the strange girl stopped in the courtyard and excitedly introduced herself as Haruhi Suzumiya, and told me she wanted me to join her club, the S.O.S Brigade - whatever the hell that is - and then dragged me to the Literacy Club room, half introduced me to the bunch of people there...

... and then ran off, leaving me alone with a bunch of people I didn't know.

"Is she... always like that?", I said slowly, after the crazy girl had left.

And although no one said anything, I could tell by their reaction it was a unanimous 'yes'.

What with the pretty-looking stuttering-maid-girl, the creepy-smile-guy (which for some reason I couldn't stop staring at), the silent-bookworm, and the empathetic withering look I got from the one Haruhi had called 'Kyon', I was starting to think I was only the latest of this crazy girl's 'kidnapping' victims.

With a groan, I slumped into a chair next to Kyon, he seemed sympathetic enough my situation.

I'm not joining THIS club, I've already decided, I'm joining the Kendo Club, not some crazy weird club that I don't even know what's for.

After a little while, the maid-girl starting handing out tea, properly introducing herself as Mikuru Asahina from a higher year.

She's my upperclassman? That's weird, she doesn't look any older then me. Though she does have curv-.

"My name is Itsuki Koizumi. It's a pleasure to meet you, Ringo-san", announced the smiling guy as he suddenly appeared beside me, holding my hand in a chivalrous jesture.

Heat rushed to my cheeks and I tried to restrain myself from squealing in surprise.

I HATE squealing.

"Ni-, ni-, nice to-, to-, me-, me-, meet you too...", I stuttered, blushing madly and vainly trying to hide it.

What the HELL am I stuttering for?

SAY PROPER SENTENCES, DAMMIT!

Then I bit my tongue.

My embarrassed look switched to pain in an instant and my right eye twitched as tears pin-pricked the corners of my eyes, no doubt temporarily blocking out my peripheral vision.

Then he was sitting back in his seat, playing some game with the only other guy in the room.

Regaining my composure, I leaned my elbow on the table and propped up my head.

"Bored? Wanna take my place?", asked Kyon, his eyes momentarily flickering away the board game to look at me,"I'm losing anyway", he added.

Oh, how nice of you. Offer me a place playing your losing half in a game I've never played before?

Smooth move, retard.

"Nah", I murmered, pausing to take a sip of my tea.

Hmm, nice tea.

"I think I'll just read or something", I finished, sticking a hand in my pocket and taking out this month's copy of Shounen Jump.

Kyon shrugged and went back to his game with Koizumi.

* * *

As lunch went on, I found myself snatching glances at the smiling guy - um, Koizumi - again.

By the time lunch had ended, Suzumiya hadn't come back and I was beginning to get angry with myself at my constant glancing at Koizumi and getting a strange feeling in my stomach-area everytime I did.

Walking back to class, we split up, Kyon and I walking together as we were going the same way.

"Sooo, what does the S.O.S. Brigade stand for?", I asked, as a way of making conversation.

"Huh?", Kyon said, then thought for a second,"ummm... 'Spreading Excitement all Over the World with the Haruhi Suzumiya Brigade' or something like that...", he said.

I raised my eyebrow and went to ask if he was actually serious, when I saw a 'I wish I WAS lying' look on his face, and decided against it.

Then we lapsed into another awkward silence as we continued our walk to class.

"So... you don't have anything important to tell me?", he asked suddenly, out of the blue,"no secret organisations or anything?".

I gave him a look that said 'what the HELL are you talking about all of a sudden?'.

He looked surprised for a second, then seemed to get the picture and said,"you've got no idea what you're getting yourself into if you join this club, then?", slight incredulity creeping into his voice.

"I already know your club chief's crazy, if that's what your asking", I replied, warily.

Kyon made a face of admmitance to the statement, then said,"no, there's-", then he stopped walking, making me stop too, and he made another face, as if trying to decide if I was trustworthy with some mega secret or something.

I guess he decided against it, 'cause his next words were,"nevermind, if you join, I'm sure you'll find out eventually".

Then he kept on walking, straight past me, down the corridor and out of sight, while I just stood there, looking dumbly after him.

Just what the hell could he be hinting at?

Crap. Now I really wanna know. Guess I'm joining this crazy club.

Damn.

* * *

~After school~  
"Where's Kimi-chi?", I heard Suzumiya demand from outside the closed door of S.O.S. Brigade clubroom.

Kimi-chi?

And I swear to you, I just felt my eye twitch.

"Members are NOT allowed to be late!", she yelled.

Member? I hadn't even said yes, yet! Who the hell does she think she is?

I changed my mind! I want nothing to do with this crazy club!

I death-gripped the door handle and slammed the door open, the loud action cutting off the next thing she was going to say as I stood there.

I was pissed, my facial expression screwed up in a scowl, and I was completely ready to tell her I wasn't joining her crazy club.

Then I saw Koizumi's smiling face.

God dammit, fake smile or no fake smile, it was his face that made the blood rush to my cheeks.

The words of denial about joining Suzummiya's crazu club got stuck in my throat as Koizumi turned to look at me - or rather the noisy entry I'd made - and I barely even noticed the rest of the club looking at me, too.

Crap.

Suzumiya took a breath to yell at me, but I wasn't looking at her, I was looking at Koizumi.

God, my cheeks must be beetroot red by now.

Crazy S.O. whatever Brigade, say hello to your newest member.

"KIMI-CHI!", Suzumiya screeched.

I winced.

Double crap.

* * *

_Chapter End_

_

* * *

_

**Remember to review!**

**Signed, Milley02**


	3. The Boredom of Haruhi Suzumiya, Part I

**Hello all!**

**New Chapter! And I know... I'm a day late... sorry. SO! A couple of vague anime spoilers in this chapter, so watch out if you haven't seen the anime yet (though the manga I think has this stuff in it too, I haven't actually read it yet).**

**Enjoy!  
**

**WARNING: there is some bad language used in this chapter (that may or may not be considered above the 'T' Rating).  
**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi and it's characters. Except for Kimi, she's mine.**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 3 - The Boredom of Haruhi Suzumiya, Part I_

_

* * *

_

It was a few days later now, and I had officially been inducted into the club.

Despite the strange thing Kyon said back then, nothing really weird has happened, though I did notice some things that haved changed since I'd arrived.

Such as; Yuki no longer wore glasses and had started looking to Kyon everytime someone asked her a question, one of the Class Representitives (Asakura, I think) had a sudden mysterious transfer(to Canada of all places), Mikuru was more relaxed around Kyon, and Koizumi's smile was more relaxed as well around him too - except when ever I came anywhere near, he kept giving me strange looks that said he thought I was hiding something... and now that I think about it, so has Kyon...

Hmm...

My thoughts were interuptted by wild stomping in the hallway that could only belong to one person - Haruhi Suzumiya.

Said person slammed open the door - as usual, I had come to learn - and slapped a flyer on the table infront of me.

The loud noises jerked me from the light slumber I was slipping into and I involuntarily made a loud snorting noise that sounded like an interuptted half snore - whatever the hell that is...

Anyways, I gave her an annoyed look as I slowly turned my groggy gaze up to glare at her - which she was oblivious to - and tried tuning in on what she saying as I went to rub the sleep from my eyes.

Apparantly, because she was bored - which I had also noticed recently - she'd decided to sign us up for a baseball competition.

Now, I've never been much of a sports person, but from what I understand, baseball is a bat-and-ball sport played between two teams of nine players each - and last time I checked 6 does NOT equal 9.

... and that's if I even decide to play.

"Any questions?", Haruhi demanded, an excited smile still plastered across her face.

I slowly raised my hand and everyone turned to look,"yes, Kimi-chi?", she asked, still grinning.

I decided to ignore the nickname for now as I started the protest what I could tell was on everyone else's minds.

"We don't have enough players", I said bluntly, lowering my hand,"and since when did I-", that was when someone got me in a head-lock.

_What the FU-?_

My thoughts were cut off as I concentrated on a way to get out my predicament.

Meanwhile, Haruhi had gone back to explaining the specifics to the rest of the club - completely ignoring my silent screams for help, as I struggeled not only to escape, but to breathe.

Then the perfect way to escape occured to me - and I bit down on Kyon's arm. Hard.

"MOTHER OF-!", Kyon started as I gasped for breath, holding my throat gingerly.

Then,"son of a-!", I started, but was cut off by Haruhi's throat-clearing.

"A-HEM", she said loudly, glaring at us like we'd committed a mortal sin by taking away the attention from her, then she grinned as if nothing had happened and continued,"now we're going to practice".

"Practice?", I started to protest,"but I-", and I was head-locked. AGAIN.

* * *

The S.O.S. Brigade - with Mikuru for some reason still in her costume, which today was a pink nurse outfit - were marched out by Haruhi to the school's baseball field.

Which was in use - by the school's baseball team.

As Haruhi 'negotiated' with the team's captain for use of the field, I dragged Kyon over towards the batting cage.

THAT was when I rounded on him,"son of bitch! What the HELL was that for?", I hissed.

He never even saw my kick coming.

"What the hell was what for?", he asked, probably surprised at my attitude change as he rubbed the side of his head - and probably my ability to jump so high to kick someone in the head.

Maybe the cursing was a bit too much... none of them had heard my tendency to curse frequently yet... but the kick? He had it coming.

What can say? I've been holding back.

"For almost _suffocating me_, you bastard!", I raged.

"Oh... that", he said, as if just realizing what I was talking about.

"Yes _that_ you arsehole!", I growled,"what the _HELL_ did you think you were doing? Huh? _HUH?_", I repeated the words as I stood up on my tippy-toes in an attempt to look menacingly into his face.

"...", Kyon hesitated, his gaze avoiding mine.

"_Well?_", I hissed.

"KYON! KIMI-CHI!", Haruhi yelled,"I GOT THE FIELD! GET YOUR WORTHELESS SELVES OVER HERE!".

"I'll explain later...", Kyon mumbled, passing me off as he ran (probably to get away from me) towards the getting-angrier-by-the-second Haruhi who was now wielding a blunt, metal object - also known as a baseball bat.

I winced, imaging brain damage if I stood too close, and cautiously jogged over to join them.

* * *

Practice was relatively short - with Kyon refusing to let me hold the bat _AT ALL_ for fear I would get within range of Haruhi (or himself) and possibly injure her (or him) in some way or another - possibly.

Heh, he didn't know how I close I was to-.

"Kimi-chi?", Mikuru asked.

Oh god, Mikuru. Don't you start using that ridiculous nickname too.

"What?", I replied, looking up at the peachish-coloured hair girl, a still 'slightly' angry expression on my face.

Mikuru flinched.

Man, I must look pretty scary.

"I-, I-, ju-, just-,", she stuttered, looking like she was about to cry.

Crap.

Don't cry, Mikuru! Don't cry, dammit!

I tried softening my expression into a more nice one - but I could tell by how the look on her face changed, it must have looked atleast a little better.

But just a little.

"Um...", she mumbled, looking slightly away.

I frowned, all anger forgotten, as the second weird thing to happen to me in as many days came about.

"You... um... are _aware_... right?", Mikuru said.

I blinked.

"Huh?" - not my most intelligent moment, I assure you.

But what was she-?

_~Flashback~_

_"So... you don't have anything important to tell me?", Kyon asked suddenly, out of the blue,"no secret organisations or anything?"._

_~End Flashback~_

It couldn't be, right?

Some secret conspiracy?

In the S.O.S. BRIGADE?

But then...

_~Flashback~_

_I gave him a look that said 'what the HELL are you talking about all of a sudden?'._

_He looked surprised for a second, then seemed to get the picture and said,"you've got no idea what you're getting yourself into if you join this club, then?", slight incredulity creeping into his voice._

_~End Flashback~_

Could it be...?

SERIOUSLY?

"Mikuru-chan, what're you-?", I started, but she interuptted me.

"Oh! Nevermind then!", she said, her voice slighter higher as if she'd just realized something and was a little panicky about it.

"Are you sure you don't want to... say it anyway?", I asked, narrowing my eyes suspiciously.

"Sorry, but... it's classified information", Mikuru said, smiling disarmingly as she turned to run back in the direction of the clubroom.

Classified information?

What the hell's that supposed to mean?

I frowned again as I watched Mikuru's retreating form disappear around the corner.

Stupid intuition.

* * *

_Chapter End_

* * *

**Remember to review!**

**Signed, Milley02**


	4. The Curiousity of Kimi Ringo, Part I

**Hey, everyone!**

**I'm on time this week! (A miracle, I know, I horrible with schedules) This and the next chapter is my own original plot story, so no real anime/manga spoilers, but there's some plot movement finally starting! Oh, and sorry this chapter might be a little shorter than my usual, I just couldn't resist ending it how I did...**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi and it's characters. Except for Kimi, she's mine.**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 4 - The Curiousity of Kimi Ringo, Part I_

* * *

Today was as normal a day as any other Friday (thank god for weekends) - atleast that's what I thought when I woke up this morning.

My walk to school told a different story.

I got off the train after it pulled to a stop in the station and started the trek up the steep incline that stretched between the school and the train station I used to get from my place.

Bloody hell! Whoever decided to put the school on the top of a hill should die.

A very _painful_, and _long_ death.

"Ringo-san", said a soft familiar voice that pulled me from my increasingly-violent thoughts.

Looking around in surprise, I came face to nose with Yuki - _and if I hear one comment about how short I must be for that to happen, I will find out who you are and send the grim reaper your way next time I see him_.

"Are you at optimum performance?", she asked, and my eyebrows shot up.

Optimum performance? What is she? A Computer?

I gave her a puzzeled look.

"I see", she said, and handed me a slip of paper before walking inside the school gates.

I stood there for a second, the paper bookmark in my hand and my mouth hanging open with a dumb expression on my face.

* * *

Later that afternoon, just before the end of school bell rang, my eyes flickered over to look at the paper bookmark sitting on my desk and again I read the message scrawled in neat kanji on the back.

_'7:00PM, Waiting in the park infront of Koukyou Station.'_

What kind of message is that? I mean, I know I asked her to help me with my math homework and all, but couldn't she've just told me to meet her there this morning? What's with the secret bookmark message?

Sighing, I looked up to see Kyon glancing at me out of the corner of his eye - no, he wasn't looking at me.

He was looking at the bookmark.

Did he know something?

I sighed again. Guess I'm gonna find out at 7.

* * *

After school in the club room, Haruhi didn't show up, so I slept for a couple of hours before Kyon had to shake me awake and we ended up being the last ones to leave, so Kyon had to lock the door.

We talked a little on the way down the hill to the train station - he didn't mention the paper bookmark, though I could tell he wanted to.

Finally, we parted ways, and I decided to go waste a couple of hours at a games store I liked downtown, there was no one waiting for me at home anyway.

Did I forget to mention? I live alone. That's right, I'm technically an emancipated minor. Not by choice though, I lost my parents when I was young, and up until last month, I was living with my kind-of brother in Tokyo.

I don't actually see much of Toru - my 'kind-of' brother - Yamato, but he's supposed to be visiting next week so it should be interesting to see what he thinks of the S.O.S. Brigade.

Oh, and what do I mean by 'kind-of' brother? You see, Toru's not actually related to me by blood, my parents adopted him or something - so that's why he was appointed my 'carer'. That's also why his last name's different than mine.

Then, noticing the time, I finished playing a demo version of some car racing game - I didn't actually look at the title - left the store and starting making my way towards Koukyou Station.

* * *

Standing underneath a streetlight in a park at night was not what I imagined myself to be doing on a Friday night - but here I was, none-the-less.

I sighed, my breath coming out in a water-crystilized puff - wait, WHAT? It's what, late June?

Winter's not for 6 or 7 months!

Now alert to this strange weather phenomenon, I suddenly found my North High school light jacket wholly inadequate and hugged myself to try to keep warm, rubbing my arms in a futile attempt at trying to produce some heat.

I glanced at my watch - 7:00PM. On the dot. So where was Yuki? I really can't imagine her being late...

A flash of light from my right caught my eye and I saw a figure charging towards me.

With a severely freaked out look on my face, I managed to stumble out of the way just in time as a _freaking sword_ smashed into ground where I'd just been standing.

I stood there in shock, staring at the figure who was apparently wearing a girl's North High uniform, their right arm from the elbow to the hand mimicing some sick form of terminator-liquid-kind of blade.

Words flew from my mouth before I could stop them,"such dirty play from a computer forbidden to cheat".

I have no idea why the _HELL_ I just said that.

The North High girl turned to face me and - I stared.

"You?", I asked, dumbfounded. It was _Yuki_. Yuki Nagato just _ATTACKED ME WITH A FREAKING SWORD ATTACHED TO HER ARM._

She nodded, then her eyes locked onto mine,"we can't speak here", she said.

I didn't respond, I think I was still in shock - I mean, her arm still looks like a _terminator sword!_

Yuki must've noticed my glances, cause the next thing I knew, her arm was back to normal and she was using it to pull me out of the park.

* * *

My mouth was still agape like a damn fish by the time we reached what I assumed was her apartment building-.

Wait - Yamato Apartments? That's where I live!

If she noticed my scowl, she didn't say anything, and then we were in her almost-bare apartment, sitting and staring at each other from across a table.

I sneaked a peak at my watch.

Well, atleast she wasn't late.

* * *

_End Chapter_

* * *

**Remember to review!**

**Signed, Milley02**


	5. The Curiousity of Kimi Ringo, Part II

**A/N: the long-awaited 5th chapter has arrived! Sorry it took so long, but due to some personal (and technical) issues that by consequence involved me moving across town, I haven't been posting anything on any of the sites I frequent (except Twitter, which I only recently joined to shut someone up).**

**In memory of a brilliant science-fiction show that was very recently cut short, this chapter is chock-full of sci-fi references. PersonalizedOneShot prizes to reviewers who get them right!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN MELANCHOLY OF SUZUMIYA HARUHI - if I did, Ringo would be in it, but it would probably hardly ever get updated... T_T**

* * *

_Chapter 5 - The Curiousity of Kimi Ringo, Part II_

* * *

Intergration Data Thought Entity?

Yuki had just finished explaining to me that she was an alien and something called the I.D.T.E. had received a request from something called the Alliance to run a diagnostic on me.

This made me think, was there something wrong with me? Now that I think about, there are a bunch of inconsistencies in my life...

Like how come I don't remember much about my parents when they supposedly only died a few years ago?

And how come I don't know what my 'kind-of' brother's profession is?

From what I do remember, he was hopeless as it was, so how could he get a secret job without me knowing?

There were still some big chunks missing. Like what was the name of the school I used to go to? I know it was some kind of private academy...

But how come I don't remember having any friends from said academy?

The life I remembered was vague with no real specifics, something I had only been able to notice when someone had called attention to it - and so far nobody had.

And damn she talks fast.

"Okay...", I started slowly,"so I have some missing chunks in my life, what makes you think you can fix it?".

Silently, she stood up and walked over, my eyes following her. She stopped, standing next to me as I stared up a her.

She asked me to hold out my hand, so I did - warily so.

Yuki took my hand in her own, and then- OW! WHAT THE HELL? She freaking BIT ME!

I snatched my hand back, staring in disbelief at the two puncture marks on my wrist.

God damn, she's got some sharp incisors! She's not an alien! She's a god damn VAMPIRE-BITCH!

... that was about when I started feeling dizzy, my vision started swimming and everything went blurry - kinda like a camera going in and out of focus.

I think that was when I passed out, cause the next thing I knew... I was on some sort of spaceship's bridge.

* * *

I know what you're thinking - 'what the hell?' Right? Good, that means we're on the same page.

But damn it, Yuki, if you pulled a 'beam me up, Scotty' on me then there are going to be some serious consequences next time I see you! ... if I see you...

That was when serious-looking girl who looked a bit older than me with long light blue hair in braids and glasses wearing a military looking white shirt with long sleeves and a dark blue skirt that both came up over her stomach and reached down to her knees with double-breasted bronze buttons, seemed to notice me with a flicker of her eyes and I immediately tensed.

The vibe I was getting from her sent off some major alarm bells in my head. I decided that not pissing her off would be a good idea.

The girl walked up to me with a kind of strut that was definitely not military and sized me up for a minute after slipping into a relaxed stance with one hand on her hip, her other hand hanging loosely by her side with a see-through plastic-looking blue clipboard in it - that would have looked normal if it wasn't for the blue block-ish looking letters hovering over it like some kind of hologram.

From behind her glasses, her sky blue eyes silently watched me for another minute before finally she brought up the clipboard and read something.

"So, the Intergration Data Thought Entity's Human Interface sent you here, did it?", she asked, and it took me a second to realize she was talking to ME.

"Um... yes", I decided to go with, while at the same time wondering just who the hell she was and why she felt so familiar as her eyes flickered up to look at me as I spoke, then back to the clipboard.

Her face flashed through my head, but this time, with shorter hair, and I realized that I really DID know her.

"Good, that means they're co-operating with the 56th Cycle Agreement", she murmed, the clipboard flashing in response as she swiped a finger across it. I frowned.

"56th Cycle Agreement? What's that?", I asked. She ignored me. I narrowed my eyes.

She noticed and sighed long-sufferingly.

Closing her eyes for a moment, I saw numbers and the block-like letters scroll across the back of her purple-eye-shadowed eyelids in a glowy neon blue colour, then they snapped open and stared at me again.

I was increasingly becoming nervous under her stare and was even starting to sweat a little when suddenly she turned around and started walking, telling me to follow her.

The door swished open with a soft-hiss in a really cool way like on the Death Star - but that just reminded me of when Fry got squashed by one so I quickly followed her through and down a high-tech looking hallway, avoiding tripping over a little cleaning robot (which I named a Mouse Droid should I need future reference).

We passed several other people on the way, all wearing similar versions of some kind of blue military uniform and varying in size, ethnicity... and species.

Ooooh, Aliens... I grinned.

"You're probably wondering where this is, right? And what this's all about?", the girl asked, but by that time I was too busy looking out the window that now stretched the length of the hallway.

Outside was a whole fleet of really high-tech looking spaceships of varying sizes, with smaller ones that looked like some kind of shuttle that were whizzing around - I even saw what looked like some kind of robot doing repairs to the outside of one of the larger ships, sparks flying around it making it easier to spot, AND there was some small ones that looked like Vipers doing some sort of patrol around the ships!

It was bloody shipyard for SPACESHIPS!

If I had no pride left, I would have squealed.

I did, however, get right up at the window, my hands pressed up against the glass with my eyes wide and a grin across my face, looking like a kid with free-reign in a candy store.

The girl laughed from behind me and I managed to bring my attention away from the awesome sci-fi I was seeing and back to what she was saying,"that's you, I suppose, you always did ignore me".

I glared."You also got angry pretty easily too".

My glare deepened, but I (reluctantly) followed her anyway.

By then I'd noticed, the people walking past kept on shooting me curious glances and I was about to snap and ask them what the hell they were looking at when I guess we reached our destination.

It looked like some kind of medical bay or something and I shrugged before walking inside and sitting myself down on one of the beds.

"Eli?", she called, and there was sound of things falling coming from a door at the end of the room, she made no move towards it but the moment they stopped, she continued,"I brought Ringo here, like you asked".

"Okay! I'll be out in a minute!", called a male voice.

The girl turned to me,"I've got more work to do on the bridge, so I'll have to leave you here... will you be okay?", she asked.

To be honest, being left alone - though consciously I barely knew her - on a spaceship, kinda scared me. But by what I guessed was instinct, I rolled my eyes before nodding.

She sighed, the smile back on her face,"okay. I've got to go, Eli!".

"Sure, whatever! Just leave the statistics from the initial transfer!".

Then woman with blue hair left and was soon replaced by a smiling doctor looking in his late-20s with dark brown skin, stark white hair and gorgeous gold-ish eyes behind a clear set of glasses. His named tag said 'Dr Elijah Young'.

To say the least, I liked him instantly - he just gave of this good kind of vibe that I couldn't help but feel was familiar. And in a positive way.

"Hello, Ringo", he greeted warmly,"Toshi force you here eh? She always has to...", he trailed off as he picked up the clipboard that the blue-haired woman (apparently named Toshi) had left behind from the bed next to her, his eyebrows furrowed.

"I guess I'll have to thank the I.D.T.E. again by sending them a new set of trans-trajectory data", he muttered, sighing,"they love that stuff...".

The doctor looked back up at her, smiling again,"so Ringo, suffering from a bad case of amnesia, are we? I told you to let me take a look at that bump on the head you got before you left", he frowned playfully, his gold eyes flickering back to the clipboard for a second,"it looks like the trans-dimensional convergence messed with your head a little when you attempted it with a concussion...".

He sighed, then muttered,"Yamato's gonna kill me when he finds out...".

I frowned, ignoring the last bit before continuing,"soooo, assuming that I understood everything you just said... how do I get my memory back?", I asked.

The doctor instantly smiled again, turning to push some buttons on a holographic screen that appeared by the bed,"oh, that's the easy part! The hard part was getting you back so it would be effective! But the I.D.T.E. took care of that for us", he commented.

He pulled out something that looked like a hypospray from his pocket and then turned back to me,"now this won't hurt a bit!", he assured me, all business now, and I relaxed a bit.

If he'd tried to use that on me with a chirpy smile, I think I would have tried an escape attempt - and from the sounds of it, I did that often.

Then I noticed the Doc pulling back and realistic he'd already finished,"all you have to do now is go to sleep and the process will start automatically, though you will be having some strange dreams for a while - but don't worry about it, it's just the memories coming back and besides a headache there shouldn't be any other side effects", he turned back to me, smiling again as I frowned about the possibility of 'other side effects'.

"Now, now, they're nothing to worry about!", he chirped,"a couple of - what do they call it there? Paracetamol? Yeah, that should help", then gestured for me to lay back on the bed,"okay, so do you want me to give you a sedative? Or are you okay on your own?", he asked.

"No thanks", I replied, laying backwards warily.

"Oh yeah! I forgot you have that habit of being able to fall asleep anywhere!", he responded, still smiling,"but I've gotta leave you alone now, okay? You caught me on paperwork day and I have atleast a week to catch up on...", his voice trailed off as he walked out the door and the room became eerily quiet after the door swished closed.

Taking one last look around the room - one that lacked a window, I noticed sadly - seeing all the boring hospital beds and mucking around hesitantly waving my hand in the air by my bed to see if I could get the holographic screen to come back.

After a few minutes of probably looking like an idiot, I sighed, laying back on the bed and just closed my eyes, wishing for sleep to come.

And as usual, it did.

Except this time, I heard numerous voices and pictures creeping in on the edges of my vision as I slipped deeper into sleep land.

I sighed, this was gonna be a long night.

* * *

The moment my brain locked into deep sleep, I was hit with a head-splitting migraine.

And just so you know, migraines really GOD DAMN HURT - they're nothing like head-aches. Imagine having your brain smashed out by a slice of lemon wrapped round a large gold brick and then you'll be feeling a something of what someone with a migraine is feeling, m'kay?

Then the images came.

Streaming through my head like one of those old movie projector things, flickering and sort of grainy.

Then BOOM! Full blown colour and reality HD picture... and I was SO not in my room anymore.

It was weird. Kyon was there - looking supremely freaked out might I add - and my mouth was probably gaping like a god damn fish.

Then I saw he was standing on a building roof top with Koizumi - AND I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE AIR.

It was then I realized that Kyon wasn't looking at me. He was looking behind me.

I turned around and saw this HUGE blue, glowy monster thing, smashing the buildings like crazy and more glowy lights - smaller - whizzing all around it, slicing off bits and pieces of it in an attempt to destroy it.

Then I heard Kyon talking behind me.

"What? So you and your squad of esper-boys destroy these monster things that Haruhi produces when she's frustrated?".

Esper?

That's right, hun, Koizumi works for a rival group called the 'Organisation' who are a bunch of espers! Aren't you glad you know for sure now that smile's fake?

Then a whole bunch of images and information was streaming through my head and I remembered my headache - MIGRAINE - then it was gone, all that was left was a lingering throbbing in my temples...

... and the fact that I suddenly knew stuff about espers.

* * *

"AH!", I was screaming as I sat up in bed with a start, my sheets falling off me.

I don't remember going to bed.

I stopped screaming as my last thought processed.

I was in bed.

In my room.

For real this time.

... I think.

Let's check, shall we?

Pinch.

"OW!", I grabbed my arm where a rather red mark was now coming into existance, scrambling around on my bed with a fist full of blankets now in my mouth to stop me from yelping in pain.

I straightened up once the pain subsided to a dull throb and thumped back down on my bed, breathing a tired sigh.

Despite the morning light now streaming though my window from a gap in the curtains, I found myself still feeling tired.

Stuff it, I ain't getting up.

* * *

_End Chapter_

* * *

**Remember to review!**

**Signed, Milley02  
**


End file.
